The Game of Life
by BishiGirl
Summary: The titans are bored. Real bored. Normally, this would lead to insanity, but this time, it leads to a board game. The Game of Life, to be precise. What is revealed during this game? Find out! R&R please!
1. Set it Up

All was quiet in Jump City. Quiet in the sense of no crimes, for as you see, it was really quiet noisy in a peaceful way. The birds were singing, children were laughing, sounds of merriment rang through the air in all places but one. Titans Tower was earily quiet. Has something happened to the titans? Yes! Something has! Whether it is horrible or not, I am not meant to say, but let us find out how the titans feel about it.  
  
"Dude! I'm bored! Where's all the criminals? There's no bad guy butt to kick!" Beast Boy whines.  
  
"They're all in prison or lying low or reformed." Robin sighs, for he, too, was bored.  
  
"Who want's to play Snail Racing 4923?" Cyborg asks slowly.  
  
"Dude! We already beat that game like a million gazillion times!" Beast Boy cries exasperatedly.  
  
"I know how we can alleviate our dome of boards." Starfire says happily.  
  
"Boredom, Starfire, and how?" Robin asks.  
  
"We can count to this million gazillion that freind Beast Boy speaks of." There is a long silcence.  
  
"Why don't you just play a board game?" Raven suggests from her corner, where she was reading a book.  
  
"That's not a bad idea? Anyone got any ideas of what we should play? We have like, all of them..." Robin trails off, sensing the impending fight.  
  
"Twister!"  
  
"Monopoly!"  
  
"Clue!"  
  
"Scrabble."  
  
"Might I suggest, the Candyland?" There is another long silence.  
  
"Dude! I'm so not playing Candyland! Or Scrabble!"  
  
"I forgot that you didn't know how to spell..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"BB, Twister ain't a board game..."  
  
"Yeah well, it's fun, so who cares!"  
  
"What about The Game of Life?"  
  
"Dude! Who wants to play a game where all you do is act out life!?"  
  
"The Game of Life sounds quite enjoyable!" Starfire smile perkily.  
  
"Life ain't that bad, BB."  
  
"Oh, fine! I guess it's not too horrible..."  
  
"Raven?" Robin asks cautiously. All the titans turn and stare her down.  
  
"Oh, alright." She sighs, setting her book down.  
  
"Great! I'll be right back!" Beast Boy runs off and reappears moments later with the game in hands.  
  
"Let's do this!" Cyborg cries.  
  
! O o O !  
  
Wheee! Hope it ain't to bad!!! I wrote it in 15 minutes!! Next chapter, the game, or some of it...When u review please tell me if you want the whole game played out or just bits n pieces. With the whole game, it would invovle more chapters, but we could get more involved...With pieces of the game missing, it'll be shorter and less detailed but a bit more to it's right now nonexistant point. Tell me what'cha think! Apparently I want to write the whole thing out, but it's up to you! Well, I have to go to bed now, so Ja!  
  
Bish 


	2. The First Stretch

The titans gathered in a large circle on the floor. They slowly opened the game and got ready to start.  
  
"How much money are we supposed to have again?" Beast Boy asks.  
  
"10,000 dollars, but we gotta put the tiles up first." Robin says.  
  
"Oh. I knew that..." Beast Boy says as he picks up two of the tiles. "Hey! Why does this one say 200,000 while this one says 150,000?"  
  
"You're not supposed to look at them, you idiot!" Raven smacks him on the head, causing him to drop it.  
  
"Sooorry! Yeesh, touchy!" He rubs his head. Raven glares at him as she separates the cards.  
  
"So, who's going to be banker?" Cyborg asks.  
  
"Me! Me! I wanna do it!" Beast Boy cries, raising his hand.  
  
"What is this banker?" Starfire asks.  
  
"Me me me me me!! Pick me!"  
  
"The banker keeps track of the money."  
  
"I wanna do it!!! Meeee!"  
  
"Oh, then I propose friend Raven as the banker."  
  
"Me me me!!!"  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Me me!!!!  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Me-Aw, man!"  
  
"Cool it, BB, you'd probably lose the money!" Cyborg warns.  
  
"Fine!" He sulks. "Now give me some money!" Raven sighs as she hands 10,000 dollars to each player.  
  
"Okay, everone! Pick your cars." Robin says. "Then put a peg in te drivers seat."  
  
There is a mad scramble as everyone reaches for their choice car. Of course, they all ended up with the color they wanted. Beast Boy with green, Cyborg with white, Starfire with orange, Robin with red and Raven with blue. They slowly stick their corresponding-to-gender colored pegs into the cars.  
  
"BB, are you a girl?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Dawg, you just made yourself a pink peg!" Slowly all the titans had everything they needed to get started. It was decided that it would be Robin first, then Starfire, then Beast Boy, then Raven, then Cyborg. Robin makes his move.  
  
"I'm gonna go to college, Raven can you get me the two loans I need? Thanks." He says as she hands them to him. He sets them down and spins the wheel.  
  
"Five!" He moves his piece around the track. "Cram for exams, lose next turn? Grr.." He growls slightly at Beast Boy who just laughed at his misfortune.  
  
"I believe it is my turn?" Starfire says as she leans over to spin the wheel. "I believe I shall choose to start a career?" ((my dog just stepped on Robin's 10000 dollars. XD))  
  
"Alright, pick a card." Raven says as she fans out the career cards.  
  
"Sucess! I have chosen the teacher!"  
  
"Sorry, Star, you need a degree for that one, try again." Raven says as she fans out the cards once again.  
  
"Oh! Look! I am now the athlete!" She smiles cheerfully.  
  
"Good for you, now pick a salary card." She fans out another set of cards. Starfire holds her hand over the cards for a moment before picking one.  
  
"Goodness this looks like a large sum!" She shows her card to everyone.  
  
"100,000! No fair! I wanted that one!" Beast Boy whines.  
  
"Be quiet, go on and spin, Starfire."  
  
"Oh dear! It's says, Lost, lose next turn." Starfire frowns. ((Oops..forgot a spin number. Sorry...and im to lazy to get the game back out to find out haw many it was. :P))  
  
"Yeah, but ya passed two pay days! Give her her money, dark girl." Raven hands over 200,000 dollars to Starfire, who eagerly accepts.  
  
"Your turn, BB."  
  
"Dude! I'm going straight to work!" He says. He picks his cards in a similar fashion to Starfire. "Dude! I'm a police man who gets 90,000 each payday! Yeah!" He screams as he spins the wheel.  
  
"What'd ya get?"  
  
"A nine!" He moves his car around the track. "Win marathon, collect 10,000 dollars. Yeah! Two paydays and I ran a marathon!" He collects his money.  
  
"College." Raven says simply as she gathers up her loans and spins. "Make new friends. Life. Interesting..." She slowly reaches for a life tile. She places it in her area and everyone awaits Cyborgs move.  
  
"I think I'll go to college..." Cyborg says slowly. Raven nods and hands him his loans before her reaches over and spins the wheel. Maybe a bit to hard. The titans quickly duck as the wheel comes flying out of it's stand and whirls around the room. After a moment it drops and the titans eye it warrily.  
  
"Dude. Not cool."  
  
"Be quiet, ya little grass stain!" Cyborg grumbles as he retrieves the wheel. Putting it back in it's proper place, he spins it, gently this time.  
  
"Seven...One, two, three, four, five, six, seven! Spring break in Florida, Pay $5,000. What? Now that's jacked up!" Cyborg cries as he hands over his $10,000 bill to Raven, who quickly gives him a $5,000. Skipping Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy spins the wheel.  
  
"A five! One, two, three, four....five?" Beast Boy stops uncertainly.  
  
"Now that we know you can count, what did you land on?" Raven asks. Looking around her, Cyborg bursts out laughing.  
  
"Ha! The little grass stain landed on Get Married!"  
  
! O o O !  
  
Wheee!! Hopefully this is funny enough for you! I'm actually playing this game out and taking notes so anything that happens that seems to fit with the character that does it is purely coincidental. So, what do you think? I think I'm going to go back and double check spelling and add some funnier lines in...I found some awful spelling mistakes last chapter and some great opportunities for sarcasm. lol. I'll be back!  
  
I'm dooone!! The whole me me me thing was just added. :P Anywho...we should be getting a bit of romance in here now that they've reached the get married part. Maybe i'll start adding in the titans thoughts to make this more interesting. :P The chapters should all be roughly this long, maybe a bit longer depending on what's going on. :)  
  
Oh, and the ((...)) Stuff is just me, either apologising or just being dumb. :P  
  
OO I just realised, this is probably the fastest I ever updated a story! Not even 24 hours have gone by! If only i could do this with my other stories. sighs I also got quite a few reviews! Now my review responses!!!  
  
Wild Spirit Of Darkness2: Whole game it is! That's what everyone's said so far! I just didn't know if people would want to read it all. lol. Call the ambulance!! Rescue the cat attacked daughters!! XD my dog just steps on the board. :P  
  
BlueWOlf: I'm glad you think so! It's hard to capture all of their veeery different personalities. :)  
  
crypticgoddess: I can only hope it will be humorus, I don't write the humor, the humor writes itself. nods sagely lol. Hopefully there will be a nice amount of romance...Just gotta find places to add it...Brainstorm! I know where there will be -some- romance!! lol  
  
Raven of Fear: One day, you shall win!! it's a difficult game to win, it's mostly just based on luck. :) It's official! The whole thing will be written out. 4 out of 4 reviewers agree. :P  
  
Well, till next time! Ja!  
  
-Bish 


	3. Let's Get Married!

Cyborg continues laughing and is shortly joined by Robin who is accompanied by a very confused alien and a very unamused half demon. Beast Boys become very unfocused as he begins thinking. ((Beast Boy? Thinking?? XD Sorry..on with the fic!))  
  
'Dude! Married?! I'm to young to get married!!! And who am I getting married to? Hope it's Raven...Dude...Did I just think that? Oh, Raven'll kill me when she finds out!' Beast Boy snaps out of his trance, quickly realizing the titans had been calling him.  
  
"Eh, heh heh, my bad..." Beast Boy nervously scratches the back of his head.  
  
"Now that your done fantastizing about your lovely wife," Cyborg pauses to bat his eyes, tossing an extremely over the top look at Raven, "You can put her in the car with you and you can continue the game!" He finishes at a near yell. Cautiously, Beast Boy puts a pink peg in the front seat of his car. He steals a quick glance at Raven.  
  
"Alright, alright, don't get all bent out of shape..." Beast Boy says as he grabs a life tile then pauses as he reaches for the wheel, "Heh, Cyborg bent out of shape," He giggles before spinning, wary of the two death glares he was recieving.  
  
"A one..." He mutters and moves his car foward. "Wedding reception, pay $10,000. Aww man! That's a lot of money!" He cries.  
  
"Deal with it." Raven says as she collects his money. Beast Boy fumes silently and watches as she spins the wheel.  
  
"Four...Spring break in Florida, pay $5,000." She places the money in it's new spot and wait silently for Cyborg to go.  
  
"Hey, Raven, what'chu doin' down here in Florida?" Cyborg grins like a madman...erm, mad machine.  
  
"Yeah, Raven, so you have something you want to tell us?" Robin jokes along with Cyborg. Ravens' eyebrow begins twitching.  
  
"Yes, friend Raven! Please! Share with us!" Starfire ads. Raven opens her mouth to speak but is quickly cut off by Beast Boy.  
  
"No! She doesn't have anything to share! And if she did it certainly wouldn't be with Cybor-Oops." Beast Boy clamps his hands over his mouth and settles down, looking quite sheepish.  
  
"Duh....Alrighty, then..." Cyborg says as he reaches down to spin the wheel. "A two...Write term paper, lose next turn! Aww man!" He grumbles and leans back, sneaking a peak at Raven who is sitting with her hands clentched in her lap, her head down. ((Woah! loooong sentance! lol) Robin reaches over and gives the wheel a spin.  
  
"Five...Graduation day! Yeah! Now I can try to pay off these loans! Well, once I get a job..." He adds quietly as he grabs a life tile.  
  
"I believe it is my turn." Starfire says happily as she reaches over to spin the wheel. "Eight...Yay! I have achieved a day of pay!" She cheers as she continues to move her car. "Oh, joyous day! I am getting married! Come, new husband Robin, we must go to the moon of honey, yes?" She asks as she grabs Robins' hand and begins to fly off.  
  
"Uh, Star, It's a game, you're not really married...And why Robin?" Beast Boy adds as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh. I see." Star says, dissappointed. "Well, I, uhm..."  
  
! O o O !  
  
Aug: This would have been up sooner, but, well, uh...Let's just say I got into a fight with the box of cheerios and the cheerios won...;  
  
Anywho! I know this chapter took a bit to get out...Well, it seems like my slow updating has revived itself and believe me, this news is worse to me than it is to you. ;-;  
  
Sept: ;-; I'm so sorry it took so long just to be so short! I've been reading Naruto ff's (bad Bish! bad Bish!), doing homework, trying to catch up on sleep and I think my mom hid the game board from me. ;-; I'll find it! Right now I don't have the inspiration to write on to it. ;-; /wails/ I'm soooooorrrrryyyyy!!!! Pleeeeaaaaase forgiiiive meeeeeeeeeeee!!! See! I added a bit more to it! Still short, though. ;-;  
  
Next chapter will be up...um...hopefully by next weekend. School only started last Tuesday and we already get tons of homework. /sighs/  
  
Review Responses!! (And there's a lot of them!)  
  
TitansQueen: I love the computer game! I couldn't decide wether to play it myself or use the computer version, but playing it myself seems easier. Glad you like!  
  
ElementalMageofFire: ;-; My resolution has gone. Sorry...Ah, but BB getting married cracked me up. Just playing it I burst out laughing when I found out he was the first to get married!  
  
Raven of Fear: Oh! I love lightning! /touches/ Owies...lol. I'm glad you like it! I guess this is a pretty standard BB/Rae Rob/Star...:) I actually thought about other pairings, but it just wouldn't work...  
  
mew-xena: Yeah, how am I gonna add romance...? I know where I can add a bit...but where else.../sigh/  
  
Wild Spirit Of Darkness2: I may have to use my awesome authoress powers to try and manipulate it into that...OO Idea. THANK YOU!!!  
  
crypticgoddess: I'm so glad you like it!!!  
  
sammy101: Thank you so much! Sorry the update didn't come sooner....  
  
BlueWolf: Heehee, interesting indeed. lol  
  
superdave: Glad you think so! Yes....well, we just found out who BB wanted to marry, sooo...lol..  
  
ElementalMageofFire (chp.1): Teehee. I'm writing it all out, hopefully it wont get repetative...It shouldn't, I have to many ideas for it to. lol  
  
Hermione'n Harry 4eva: Hope you win!!! lol. It's Rae/BB, Star/Rob  
  
chickiidoo: I'm eagerly anticipating writing the children part. /giggles childishly/ That's gonna be fun...  
  
I feel so loved!!! Thank you everyone!!! I thought this would be another one of my mediocre 2-3 reviews total fics...How did it end up so popular? lol. /shows reviewers a table full of goodies including, but not limited to, cookies, candies, cakes, pizzas, sodas, water, juices, burgers, veggie burgers and plushies of every tt character./ They're limited edition, only available from this fic!  
  
-Bish 


	4. Job Search!

"I, uhm, I am unsure of how to say it. I, uhm, well..." Starfire stutters trying to get the words out.

"I'm sure you'd love to tell us later, how about we continue the game now?" Robin squeezes her hand gently as he covers for her. She smiles gratefully and sets him back in his spot.

"Aww! We were about to get some juicy tidbits!" Beast Boy groans.

"Oh yeah, you wanna tell us something about Raven?" At the mention of her name, Raven turns a very deep shade of scarlet. Beast Boy, being the one who the question was originaly directed at, clamps his mouth shut and nudges Starfire to continue her turn.

Starfire leans over again and spins the wheel. Looks are exchanged between Starfire and Robin and also Beast Boy and Cyborg, in the short moment while the wheel spun. The wheel slows to a stop and Starfire reads the results.

"I have spun a three!" She reaches over to move her car before realizing something. "I have forgotten to put Rob-a blue peg in my tiny plastic replica of a van of mini." She blushes as she put the peg in and moves the car. "Buy furniture, pay 10,000 dollars...Alright." She says as she hands over the money, signaling the next person, Beast Boy, to go.

"Yeah! B. Boys turn!" He pumps a fist in the air and spins the wheel. "Three, yeah!" He hollers as he moves his car. He leaves the car hovering over the space as he reads out loud. "Aww, man! Car accident! Pay 10,000 dollars if not insured. Duuude..not cool." He sighs as he hands over the money. Everyone, minus Raven, that is, laughed lightly at his misfortune and reminded themselves to buy insurance. ((Which they wont be doing for a while since....I forgot about it too! n.n;))

((Oh crap! I lost the paper that said how much money they had! . Argh! And I can't look for it at the moment because I'm supposed to be doing homework! . Oh well, I'll look for it once my mom stops checking in on me...))((Halelujah! I found it! It was on my bookshelf. XD Oo And I just realised, if any of them had run out of money, I would have written it on the paper I was going by. Xx Oi...))

As the laughter dies down, Raven silently reaches over to the wheel and gives it a quick spin.

"An eight," She thinks aloud as she moves her car, stopping it at the stop sign. "Job search? Alright...Someone fan out the cards for me." She stays silent as she pulls a card. She smiles, very slightly, at the results.

"Well, what is it!?" Beast Boy demands. Raven shoots him an annoyed look as she spins the card around to allow the others to see.

"Doctor? How fitting." Robin remarks offhandedly as Raven draws her salary card and flips it over to show the others. "50,000? Not too bad."

Once again, Raven silently reaches for the wheel and gives it another spin. "A one. Payday." Taking her money, she passes the torch, so to speak, and motions for Cyborg to go.

"Time for the master to do his thang!" Cyborg yells as he spins the wheel, once again a bit to hard. They all, besides Beast Boy, duck slightly, wary of the disk of doom's flight path this time. This time, though, it does not fly off. It merely spins. And spins. And spins. And, well, you get the idea. Seeing this, the titans raise their heads and watch it, none more closely than Beast Boy who seems quite determined to not take his eyes off the disk. Shortly, the titans are more busy watching Beast Boy than the ever spinning disk.

Beast Boy, of course, was unaware of anything that was going on, taking more of a liking to swiviling his head in time with the spinning of the disk as though he would be able to see it better this way. Covering her mouth with her hand, Starfire begins to giggle watching the younger boys antics. A solid three minutes pass before Beast Boy topples over backwards.

"Oh, make it stop! I think I'm gonna hurl if the spinning doesn't stop soon!" He whines pitifully.

This was the straw that broke the camels back as the titans began rolling with laughter. Except Raven, that is, who preffered to snicker quietly to herself.

"I think I'm getting sea sick..." He adds as he turns an interesting shade of green. Well, he is already an interesting shade of green, but with the added dizziness changing his complexion, he managed to turn... more green? A more sickly shade of green. He sits up slowly, his eyes focusing and unfocusing as he watches the room spin insistently. He manages to glance at the wheel and sees it still spinning. He moans and throws a hand over his eyes.

"Make it stop!" He tries to ward it off with his free hand as Starfire giggles and slows the wheel before sitting back and watching it slow itself to a stop. "Is it over? Can I open my eyes without having to get ready to puke?"

With a laugh, Cyborg reads his spin outloud and moves his car.

"A three. Job search! Hey, Rae, I'm catching up to you!" He waggles his eyebrows comically before drawing a card. ((Yes, I know if you want to college you get to pick three cards of each, but I'm just leaving that out...)) He groans as he shows the others his choice.

"Wow, Cyborg, never thought you'd be one of those."

"Dude! Didn't know you had it in you!"

"Joyous, friend Cyborg! You shall have to, how to you say 'hook me up'!"

"That's an...interesting choice, Cyborg..."

I NEVER ABANDON FICS!!! Now that I've said that, I can...do whatever it is I usually do in this area..../checks previous chapters to find out what usually goes here/ n.n; Review responses....I knew that... It's been a while, cut me some slack. :P WOAH! REVIEWS! Uhh...You can read about why I take so long to update after the review responses if it tickles your fancy. X.x

Purple Carnation: Heehee, glad you like it! I liked it too!

Wild Spirit Of Darkness2: XD The poor other families!!! /giggles/ Those darn cheerios! . lol

Rini Suichi: Update soon seems to no longer be in my vocabulary. ;-; I'm trying to relearn it. Darn you school! /shakes fist/

psycovampiepiggy: Muaha! Here is your update!

cloudeddragon(to lazy to sign in): wOOt! Another person who can't spell genious )hey, I spell it how I hear it. XD)

Raventhedarkgoddess: Yay! I'm glad you like it!

KatWomen21: (For Chp. 1) XD Glad you think it's so funny! Yup, BBxRae.

Scorpio Serpent: Thank you! I love it too!

WingedUnicorn123: YESSSS!!! Few grammatical mistakes! ) lol. I'll try for longer chapters. I seem to get bored after a while and run out of ideas so I just have to wrap the chapter up.

NightsKiss: Yay! I love making people smile! I'm glad you like it!

ElementalMageofFire: /hugs/ It's people like you that help writers keep writing! Heehee. I'm glad you like it so much!

Zainin-Koneko: Hanneko-sama....I know you don't have internet right now so I can say this. :p You goof. XD bluewolf, zainin-koneko, hanneko, chuya, I don't care what you call yourself, you're mine! And you are now hopelessly addicted to my fic! Bwuahaha! lol.

Slade: XD Can't force it. . Wish I could sometimes, though...

Raven of Fear: Yay! Must warn you, though, Life is a loooong game. . Fun, though. lol. Glad you plan on sticking around!

KatWomen21: This leads me into why I haven't updated in...forever...

I'm a sophomore in high school and I have a schedule that even the counselors won't deny as tough. I started out the year in a really bad funk and now I'm going to have to pay the consequences. Not looking foward to that. I never did any World History homework...Never finished lab write ups for Biology on time...Didn't do a lot of the reading in English...Have yet to make the mile in under 14 minutes in PE...Never studied for Spanish...Never asked for help in Geometry...Just started off on the wrong foot and now report cards are coming out and my mom is going to know! . She might try to take away the computer. ;-; Not like I will let her, but that's beside the point.

Last Monday, a week before report cards are to come out, I was all, shit! I gotta get my act together...So now, I'm actually trying and its murder! . I have a new lab write up or two every weekend! . Then I have homework in 4 other classes! Thank goodness my geometry teacher hasn't been giving us to much work...OO I'm supposed to be doing a post lab write up right now! . See? Easily distracted! Well, at this point, the authors note is longer than the chapter, so I'm gonna go back and add more. Ja for now!

. Even worse! It's report card time again! I'm so terrible...I can only seem to add onto this when I'm in the right mood...Hopefully this'll get posted before I go to bed tonight...Wooo! I think I'll post it even though it's kinda short. I thought this was a funny place to leave off...Makes you wonder if I have some strange, perverted version of the game. n.n Till next time! 


	5. Snack Time!

"Travel agent? I'm a travel agent?" Cyborg groans as he sets the card near his pile of stuff. The other Titans, minus Raven (of course), giggle, quite immaturely I might add, at the thought. "I don't know if I wanna play this game no more!"

"Friend Cyborg! You must continue through the game that is life or you shall never know what may come and how to manage when you near the end."

"Uh..."

"Okay, Star, that was wierd. Dude, I gotta go to the bathroom. I call this snack time!" Beast Boy calls with his hand in the air.

"Alright!" Cyborg pumps his fist as he runs to the kitchen, "I'm makin'ribs!"

"Dude! No meat!"

"Nomeat? I've never heard of that kind of meat before...So I'll make ribs!"

"No. Meat! Do I have to spell it out?"

"Go ahead!"

"Fine! N-O M-E-E-T! No meat!"

"Err"

"Good thing we didn't play Scrabble,"

"Raven! C'mon, do you really want ribs when you play a board game?"

"Mmm, not really."

"See? See! Make something vegetarian. Like lasagna or something."

"I'll make lasagna if you can spell it."

"Fine! I will! L-A-S-A-. Err..." With a pause, Beast Boy edges towards Raven and whispers in her ear, "What comes next?"

With a roll of her eyes she answers. "N"

"Ha!" Beats Boy's face lights up, "N-Y-A! Lasagna!"

"Ok...Ribs it is!"

"But Raven told me-"

"Man, she don't want your veggie lasagna any more than the rest of us, ain't that right, Rae?"

"Mmm, not really."

"See? Now just go to the bathroom already you grass stain and I'll make ribs." Cyborg finishes with a large smile before leaning over and digging through the refridgerator.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Raven." Beast Boy mopes as he heads down one of the hallways.

"Anytime."

Minutes later, Beast Boy emerges, as does Cyborg holding a large plate of ribs. The Titans settle in the kitchen to eat their mid-game snack. Beast Boy continues to mope until Cyborg finally gives in.

"Oh stop it, I made something for you."

"...NACHOS!" Beast Boy cries out at the sight, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

And so the Titans carried on. By the end of the snack, they went back to the game board, but no one did anything.

"So, uh...Who remembers the order of the game?"

--

Waaah! I feel so bad leaving you all hanging for so long! I just reread the entire thing after getting a review from Agileknight3 (it's really hard to write the fic and read the review in two separate windows at the same time, but I tried...by the way. D) and noticed that I said being in school for about a week and getting a ton of homework as a Junior and now I'm going to be a Senior! D SORRY! And I started this story as a Sophomore. x.x; SORRY!

Anywho, I know a/n are like...not allowed now or something. oO I think that's dumb, so don't report this, I just want y'all to hear my lame excuses. xP

Excuse 1: LOST PAPER is the most prominent. I asked my mom a while back and she thinks she threw it away. Hence why there's no real gameplay in this chapter...It's kind of a filler. ;; SORRY!  
Excuse 2: LAZY is what I am.  
Excuse 3: BOARD MISSING yeah, I can't find it...I think I know where it may be, but I need to go search.  
Excuse 4: ...How many of these was I supposed to come up with? I mean...LACK OF INSPIRATION otherwise known as WRITER'S BLOCK. ;  
Excuse 5: I have a JOB and it's SUCKING MY LIFE OUT!

Erm, excuse the caps lock rape. I felt those points needed to be stressed in a way that wouldn't mess up the formatting of the story. x.x

Aaaand...Let's see, did anyone ask a question that I need to answer? (Besides "Update" "Why wont you update" and "Update now please")

I don't seeee any.

And OMG I just noticed that we can't do ellipses. What the heck. I need those. D I use them all the time. ;-;

Oh, and I fear my grammar has gotten worse. ;-; I did really good on the written portions of my STAR tests and stuff, but I haven't really written a story in a while. x.x Persuasive essay's are so much easier. xP (My first person writing sucks. I just now noticed. x.x) 


End file.
